


An Eye For An Eye

by akamagerain



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Day One, F/M, Fairy Tail Angst Week, Silence, Torture tw, blood tw, killing tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamagerain/pseuds/akamagerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assassin finds himself questioning everything he knows and believes in, in the company of a cake loving bounty hunter with an unwavering respect for life. A Jerza assassin/Black Cat AU.  For the Fairy Tail Angst Week, prompt: Silence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jellal sighed softly as the warm water from the shower cascaded down his tired body, soothing his muscles and washing away the dirt, sweat and grime.

And blood.

Jellal sighed softly as the warm water from the shower cascaded down his tired body, soothing his muscles and washing away the dirt, sweat and grime.

And blood.

He couldn't remember the last time seeing someone else's blood colour his bath water had bothered him. That was a good thing, he supposed, considering how often an occurrence it was.

Such was the life of an assassin, after all.

Once clean and in a fresh set of clothes - a black tank, and a pair of cargo pants - the twenty-two year old grabbed himself a cool bottle of milk and switched on the evening news.

There it was. A story on the state's absconding ex-Finance Minister; though not one of the usual "alleged" cases of corruption against him, but one of his untimely death.

Jellal leaned forward and paid closer attention.

"..under mysterious circumstances," announced the news reader. Satisfied with having once again fully carried out his orders, Jellal turned off the television. Donning on a black jacket, he grabbed another bottle of milk, laced his boots and stepped out into the night.

He made his way away from his lavish apartment complex to the city's outskirts, not really needing to pay attention, knowing the route like the back of his hand. The six year old routine ensured that he did.

Soon, he reached the abandoned, half constructed building that was his place to wind down. Using the concrete stairs, he made it to the roof, welcoming the pleasant cool breeze that played with his blue hair.

He liked this spot. The air was cleaner, there weren't any people around, and with no hum of electricity or traffic, the silence here was welcome.

A little brown striped cat curled at Jellal's feet purring it's greeting, and Jellal reciprocated as usual with a soft scratch behind her ears.

He sat down at the ledge of the roof as did almost every night, the cat curling next to him as he poured her some milk in the saucer he had left for her weeks ago.

It was a full moon night. Jellal didn't typically prefer them; professionally for the extra light, personally for the fewer stars.

Unbeknownst to him, that opinion was going to change.

Starting that very night.

Jellal was searching for the stars of Orion's easily recognisable belt, the cat now full and curled up on his lap, when he sensed the presence of another person.

His hand casually found its way to Meteor, tucked safely in his pocket, though he didn't make any other effort to move, waiting for the stranger to reach him, instead.

Sure enough, moments later one did step out of the stairwell.

She looked around his age, was dressed in white blouse and a blue skirt, and held a plastic bag in one hand. Her gait told him that she was carrying a heavy weapon - a gun presumably, like him - in a holster around her thigh. The kind smile she had on, however, told him it wasn't a threat to him as of now. But what piqued his interest most, and curiously so, was her hair - a deep, gorgeous scarlet that tumbled down her shoulders almost reaching her waist. The tresses swayed gently in the cool, late evening breeze and seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"So you are the mystery person who has been spoiling my cat," she said. Jellal noted that her voice held an air of unwavering confidence, and yet somehow notes of mild bashfulness as well.

"She's yours?" Jellal pointed to the brown feline on his lap who, on cue, jumped off of him and made her way to the woman, purring contently around her ankles.

"Milly is," the lady smiled at the feline.

"Milly?"

"Well, 'Milianna' is what my sister named her, but I find 'Milly' to be more befitting for such a cute creature."

"I see."

This was followed by more than a moment of awkward silence, though it didn't bother Jellal much. Social etiquette had long since stopped bothering him, especially since the only people he met now were his "colleagues", those of the Council and the poor bastards he was sent to -

"Would you mind if I joined you?" asked the lady.

Jellal simply shrugged, not showing her the mild interest he had in the situation as he turned away from her to look at the stars again.

"It is only proper that I introduce myself. My name is Erza," she started once she was seated next to him on the ledge. "Erza Scarlet."

The name seemed familiar, though Jellal only nodded in acknowledgment.

"And you are..?" Erza prompted.

"S-" Jellal stopped himself, his underground name at the tip of his tongue by sheer force of habit. "It's Jellal. Jellal Fernandes," he amended, disuse making his own name taste weird in his mouth.

"Um, I brought some cake, Jellal." She pointed to the bag she was carrying. "Would you like to partake in some with me?"

"I don't enjoy sweets very much," he declined, trying to ignore the strange warmth hearing his true name induced.

"Oh, but you really should still try these! Mira is the best baker in all of Fiore!" She said and Jellal found the sudden spike in energy and the surety with which she spoke amusing - it was as though she were stating a fact and not merely an opinion. Realising he didn't even want to decline anymore, he nodded, and found her responding smile worth the risk of unpleasant sweetness on his pallette.

Soon, they were both digging into their desserts; Erza into a strawberry soufflé and Jellal into a New Fiore cheesecake, one he was surprised to find he enjoyed. Very much. They sat there eating, not bothering with small talk, the quiet now not as unpleasant as it was before.

"I see you carry a weapon. A gun perhaps?" asked Erza as she was reaching the end of her cake.

'Perceptive,' thought Jellal, impressed that she detected his well hidden Meteor, while another part of him strongly suspected that part of the reason she was making conversation again was because she was disappointed her dessert was nearly done.

"As do you," was all he stated in reply.

"Titania is my favourite. She has been loyal to me ever since my very first mission and has never let me down." Erza explained, fondness colouring her words.

That caught Jellal's attention. "And what is it that you do, exactly?"

Erza looked up at him, her eyes shining with...was that pride? "I am a member of the Fairy Tail guild. We track down criminals and those evading the law."

'Ah, so that's why her name was familiar,' Jellal mused. Scarlet was one of the best bounty hunters Fairy Tail had to offer - and they had plenty. Though there was also something else, nagging at the back of his head, too hazy for him to put a finger on.

"I have heard of the guild," he admitted vaguely. "They do their job well."

At this, Erza's happy demeanour vanished and her shoulders slumped.

"Yes they do," she said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Jellal asked, taken aback by his genuine concern for the girl.

"I let them down today." She watched her toes now as she spoke, empty cake box set aside. "The man I had been told to bring back was dead before I reached him."

"Doesn't that make your job easier?" he wondered out loud. "Or was he to be caught alive?"

At this Erza turned to look him straight in the eye. "No matter what the job description, Fairy Tail does not kill. Unless there is absolutely no other alternative."

That was enough to surprise Jellal, but she didn't stop there, turning her eyes back to look at her feet, the glaze in them telling him it wasn't he boots she was seeing.

"Besides, he hadn't died. He was clearly murdered, and yet they keep insisting on labeling it death under 'mysterious circumstances'. Then again, when have the police ever listened to us, especially when dealing with politicians." Her warm eyes had turned steely.

This was a lot of information for Jellal to process. They seemed to have been assigned the same subject, and he was certain he had left no trace of his having been there. Despite that, this cake loving Fairy had understood that the target had been assassinated, even claimed it an obvious fact. Still ensuring his face didn't belie his thought process, he tried to address other doubts he had.

"Why the no-kill rule? Don't you think it's better for society to have these people not exist anymore? They're criminals. Burdens on society." He knew so.

"I am not so sure about that," she replied no longer as stiff as she had just been. "We believe that everyone should be given a chance at redemption, and that cannot happen if they are dead. So even if the bounty comes with a 'Dead or Alive' clause we strive to ensure that they are brought to justice at the hands of the law, not our own. Besides, I am just as human as they are; what gives me the right to take away their life?"

Jellal couldn't hide his surprise this time. Everything she had just said clashed violently with every single thing he had been taught since his training as a young teenager under Councilman Brain's tutelage.

And yet, her words found themselves striking a chord in his heart, as though somewhere deep down he had always believed in them.

But none of the Twelve Apostles of Ankhserum ever questioned what they had each been taught. There had been only one who had before - Salamander - and he had been excommunicated, with the promise of severe punishment awaiting him for his treason by his own brother, Head of the Council.

And suddenly now Jellal found himself wondering what it'd be like to do the same, stopping himself as the absurdity of the idea struck him.

"You...do make a compelling argument," he reluctantly admitted, conscious of the fact that he had been quiet for a moment too long. Then again, he wasn't used to challenging everything he knew and believed in all at once.

Erza didn't reply for a while.

"It is time that I returned," she announced finally, getting up and dusting her skirt. "Kagura will be waiting for me."

Jellal only nodded, slightly puzzled over preferring that she sat with him a while longer.

"Goodnight, Jellal. And take care," she wished and turned away. It was only after she was walking down the stairwell and out of sight that he stopped watching, finding himself strangely already missing the sight of her proud straight back and long scarlet hair.


	2. Realisations

> _"It is time that I returned," she announced finally, getting up and dusting her skirt. "Kagura will be waiting for me."_
> 
> _Jellal only nodded, slightly puzzled over preferring that she sat with him a while longer._
> 
> _"Goodnight, Jellal. And take care," she wished and turned away. It was only after she was walking down the stairwell and out of sight that he stopped watching, finding himself strangely already missing the sight of her proud straight back and long scarlet hair._

The next day saw something unseen in over seven years.

Jellal missed his target. Though he did manage to make the kill shot at the second attempt, he had missed the objective in his first try.

Jellal Fernandes, codenamed Seigrain, trained by Brain of the Council of Ankhserum, the one proclaimed to be the favourite successor for Head of Council by the Mard Geer himself, had hesitated in killing his target and left evidence of his missed attempt behind.

The Council was extremely displeased, especially since they had to answer to the Ministry of Defence for the same. But they did allow him this momentary, rare lapse since his record spoke for his ability, Councilman Mard Geer especially standing by it rather vocally. They advised him to take a day off, Geer suggesting three, deciding to use their contacts in law enforcement to protect him.

But Jellal knew it wasn't so simple, and declined the offer for leave. He had though, while introspecting for reasons for his failure, come to a dangerous conclusion.

Erza Scarlet had gotten under his skin.

In one visit.

But despite the alarming magnitude of danger his epiphany and what it meant presented, Jellal only found himself mostly in awe of the strange woman.

Fascinating as she may have been though, she was too much of a bad influence and he couldn't afford to be summoned to the Council again. She needed to know who he was and what he did, no matter how much the thought had him uncharacteristically jittery.

So it was a good thing the likelihood of meeting her again was low, Jellal thought, though a part of him did lament over the fact.

Which would explain his astonishment later that night, seeing her already seated at the edge of the roof when he reached.

"I brought you cheesecake again," she said in greeting. "Well, us," she added sheepishly.

Jellal paused.

Us. It sounded so nice, especially to a boy who had never known what it was like to be a part of an "us". Surprising both Erza and himself, he felt his cheeks pull and his lips curl.

He smiled.

When was the last time he had smiled?

Erza beamed in return and Jellal swore it was the most beautiful sight he had ever gazed upon.

Suddenly he couldn't find it in him to tell her about himself, and he understood why.

He truly wanted her to stay.

So he didn't, and instead took what felt like his rightful place beside her on the ledge.

The subsequent nights saw them meeting on the same roof again and again. At times they spoke of Erza's missions. Other times Jellal would immerse himself in the stories of the guild that she would share.

Every night she would talk and he would listen. Neither one of them actually spoke of the agreement, it was just understood. And neither of them did mind.

Jellal eventually found out that the Salamander's true name was Natsu and that he was now part of the guild - and even in a team with another guild member. He could hardly believe the cheery, loud, energetic and happy Natsu she described was the same frigid Salamander he had met on a few occasions in the Council Halls.

The news made Jellal strangely relieved for the Lost Apostle, and also the tiniest bit hopeful for himself. Could he also earn himself a happy future like that someday? Be a part of a merry guild, that was more family than workplace, and be a team with people he truly cared for? Someone like…

But Natsu had come clean of his previous occupation to the guild, while Jellal hadn't even to Erza - though he would argue what confessing to an entire guild would be far easier than confessing to her.

Jellal had grown up believing he was doing right and was once proud of his work. But she had inspired him with her remarkable faith in people and ability to forgive, and suddenly he couldn't shake of the dirty feeling in his palms, for all the blood they've shed.

She never did press him for details of his life though, and he found that he wished she could know, for reasons evading his comprehension.

"Natsu got himself his guildmark on his arm." Erza's voice mercifully snapped him out of his thought process. He turned to find her pointing to her own mark. "Just on the other arm and in red."

Jellal only nodded, ever the reticent listener. That night however, Erza did have a question for him.

"Is that yours?" she enquired softly, pointing at the tattoo covering the right side of his face.

"Sort of," he hedged, not willing to share the story of his branding, a rite of passage after qualifying to be one of the Twelve Apostles. His symbol, Councilman Geer claimed, was the torch of death. "We all have different symbols," he explained. "Unlike you Fairies," he added smirking.

Erza, however, was distracted by his mark. Startling Jellal, she reached out to trace it with her fingertips, ever so gently.

"It is beautiful," she whispered.

Flustered as he was with her proximity, what had amazed him more was the fact that she found beauty in his mark. The mark that had been burnt into his skin before being painfully filled in ink, that had condemned him to take so many lives. She found it -

 _"Beautiful?"_ he choked out.

"It is." Erza nodded, retracting her hand and peeling her eyes away from his tattoo to look straight into his.

They sat like that for several moments, just gazing into each other's eyes. Jellal fought the growing urge to push away the scarlet lock tumbling over her eye behind her ear, finding himself curious if it would be soft.

 _'Not nearly as much as you,'_ he noted, smiling at last.

The way her face coloured in the prettiest of red told Jellal that he had in fact voiced that thought aloud. But he didn't care. It was the truth.

And her blush only added to her radiance.

.  
.

He had already "missed" two more targets so far. With Erza's words echoing in his mind, he was unable to terminate them himself, much to the Council's ever-growing infuriation. Especially Geer, who kept mocking him for having "grown soft," not realising it was something Jellal now took pride in - knowing the value of a single life.

The Councilman had deemed the problem "grave" enough to talk to Jellal about it personally outside the Council chambers.

"Seigrain," he urged quietly, the name now rubbing Jellal in the worst way possible. "What has gotten into you lately?"

"Councilman Geer," Jellal replied firm though courteous. "Nothing has gotten to me. I have just had…a lot to ponder over."

"And what, may Mard Geer ask, is all this thinking you've been doing over?" the senior spat.

"Why is it that we kill, Councilman?" He asked finally. "What gives me the right to take their lives? How am I not different from a murderer or a criminal?"

Stunned by his sudden change in demeanour, Mard Geer only found himself getting angrier. "A murderer? You're doing God's work. You're an Apostle! How dare you degrade that noble task go the likes of a petty roadside criminal? Who's gone around putting that bullshit into your head, Seigrain?"

"Please," seethed Jellal, "refrain from calling me that."

"But it's your given - "

"My name is Jellal, Councilman. It would be wise to remember that."

And with that, Jellal walked away leaving his flabbergasted superior next day saw something unseen in over seven years.

Jellal missed his target. Though he did manage to make the kill shot at the second attempt, he had missed the objective in his first try.

Jellal Fernandes, codenamed Seigrain, trained byBrain of the Council of Ankhserum, the one proclaimed to be the favourite successor for Head of Council by the Mard Geer himself, had hesitated in killing his target and left evidence of his missed attempt behind.

The Council was extremely displeased, especially since they had to answer to the Ministry of Defence for the same. But they did allow him this momentary, rare lapse since his record spoke for his ability, Councilman Mard Geer especially standing by it rather vocally. They advised him to take a day off, Geer suggesting three, deciding to use their contacts in law enforcement to protect him.

But Jellal knew it wasn't so simple, and declined the offer for leave. He had though, while introspecting for reasons for his failure, come to a dangerous conclusion.

Erza Scarlet had gotten under his skin.

In one visit.

But despite the alarming magnitude of danger his epiphany and what it meant presented, Jellal only found himself mostly in awe of the strange woman.

Fascinating as she may have been though, she was too much of a bad influence and he couldn't afford to be summoned to the Council again. She needed to know who he was and what he did, no matter how much the thought had him uncharacteristically jittery.

So it was a good thing the likelihood of meeting her again was low, Jellal thought, though a part of him did lament over the fact.

Which would explain his astonishment later that night, seeing her already seated at the edge of the roof when he reached.

"I brought you cheesecake again," she said in greeting. "Well, us," she added sheepishly.

Jellal paused.

Us. It sounded so nice, especially to a boy who had never known what it was like to be a part of an "us". Surprising both Erza and himself, he felt his cheeks pull and his lips curl.

He smiled.

When was the last time he had smiled?

Erza beamed in return and Jellal swore it was the most beautiful sight he had ever gazed upon.

Suddenly he couldn't find it in him to tell her about himself, and he understood why.

He truly wanted her to stay.

So he didn't, and instead took what felt like his rightful place beside her on the ledge.

The subsequent nights saw them meeting on the same roof again and again. At times they spoke of Erza's missions. Other times Jellal would immerse himself in the stories of the guild that she would share.

Every night she would talk and he would listen. Neither one of them actually spoke of the agreement, it was just understood. And neither of them did mind.

Jellal eventually found out that the Salamander's true name was Natsu and that he was now part of the guild - and even in a team with another guild member. He could hardly believe the cheery, loud, energetic and happy Natsu she described was the same frigid Salamander he had met on a few occasions in the Council Halls.

The news made Jellal strangely relieved for the Lost Apostle, and also the tiniest bit hopeful for himself. Could he also earn himself a happy future like that someday? Be a part of a merry guild, that was more family than workplace, and be a team with people he truly cared for? Someone like…

But Natsu had come clean of his previous occupation to the guild, while Jellal hadn't even to Erza - though he would argue what confessing to an entire guild would be far easier than confessing to her.

Jellal had grown up believing he was doing right and was once proud of his work. But she had inspired him with her remarkable faith in people and ability to forgive, and suddenly he couldn't shake of the dirty feeling in his palms, for all the blood they've shed.

She never did press him for details of his life though, and he found that he wished she could know, for reasons evading his comprehension.

"Natsu got himself his guildmark on his arm." Erza's voice mercifully snapped him out of his thought process. He turned to find her pointing to her own mark. "Just on the other arm and in red."

Jellal only nodded, ever the reticent listener. That night however, Erza did have a question for him.

"Is that yours?" she enquired softly, pointing at the tattoo covering the right side of his face.

"Sort of," he hedged, not willing to share the story of his branding, a rite of passage after qualifying to be one of the Twelve Apostles. His symbol, Councilman Geer claimed, was the torch of death. "We all have different symbols," he explained. "Unlike you Fairies," he added smirking.

Erza, however, was distracted by his mark. Startling Jellal, she reached out to trace it with her fingertips, ever so gently.

"It is beautiful," she whispered.

Flustered as he was with her proximity, what had amazed him more was the fact that she found beauty in his mark. The mark that had been burnt into his skin before being painfully filled in ink, that had condemned him to take so many lives. She found it -

"Beautiful?" he choked out.

"It is." Erza nodded, retracting her hand and peeling her eyes away from his tattoo to look straight into his.

They sat like that for several moments, just gazing into each other's eyes. Jellal fought the growing urge to push away the scarlet lock tumbling over her eye behind her ear, finding himself curious if it would be soft.

'Not nearly as much as you,' he noted, smiling at last.

The way her face coloured in the prettiest of red told Jellal that he had in fact voiced that thought aloud. But he didn't care. It was the truth.

And her blush only added to her radiance.

He had already "missed" two more targets so far. With Erza's words echoing in his mind, he was unable to terminate them himself, much to the Council's ever-growing infuriation. Especially Geer, who kept mocking him for having "grown soft," not realising it was something Jellal now took pride in - knowing the value of a single life.

The Councilman had deemed the problem "grave" enough to talk to Jellal about it personally outside the Council chambers.

"Seigrain," he urged quietly, the name now rubbing Jellal in the worst way possible. "What has gotten into you lately?"

"Councilman Geer," Jellal replied firm though courteous. "Nothing has gotten to me. I have just had…a lot to ponder over."

"And what, may Mard Geer ask, is all this thinking you've been doing over?" the senior spat.

"Why is it that we kill, Councilman?" He asked finally. "What gives me the right to take their lives? How am I not different from a murderer or a criminal?"

Stunned by his sudden change in demeanour, Mard Geer only found himself getting angrier. "A murderer? You're doing God's work. You're an Apostle! How dare you degrade that noble task go the likes of a petty roadside criminal? Who's gone around putting that bullshit into your head, Seigrain?"

"Please," seethed Jellal, "refrain from calling me that."

"But it's your given - "

"My name is Jellal, Councilman. It would be wise to remember that."

And with that, Jellal walked away leaving his flabbergasted superior behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my very first shot at an AU! This won't be a very long one, four chapters at most and will be updated every four days. Do let me know what you thought of it, your opinions really matter!


End file.
